Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, lounge chairs have been in widespread use for many years. Such prior art type lounge chairs come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Some of these lounge chairs may be provided with cushions while other less costly lounge chairs are not.
It is also well known to carry lounge chairs to sit in while at the beach. These lounge chairs are normally made with an aluminum frame and plastic fabric to reduce the weight.
Applicant is not aware of any type lounge chair available on the market today which is capable of rotating about an axis to maintain a desirable position with respect to the sun, thus requiring somewhat constant movement of the prior art type lounge chair to take advantage of the sunlight.
Further, when such prior art type lawn chairs are used at a sporting event consumers find it necessary to turn and stretch to enjoy the action of such event.